Field
The present specification generally relates to fiber lighting systems and, more specifically, to fiber lighting systems with light diffusing fibers and methods for operating the same.
Technical Background
Light diffusing fibers can be used for a wide variety of purposes, such as accent lighting in vehicles, appliances, electronics, pools and spas, architecture, and the like. Because of their relatively small size and flexibility, light diffusing fibers can also be used for illumination in confined spaces that would otherwise be difficult to illuminate.
Current methods of providing a light source for light diffusing fibers can be costly, complex, and require an excessive number of components because it is necessary to pair a single light source with each light diffusing fiber.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods of providing a distribution of light to light diffusing fibers without degrading the intensity of the light or requiring complex systems having many costly components that are difficult to arrange and maintain.